All The Same
by AdjacentJas
Summary: Kenny has done something Stupid. For once Butters isn't blabbering. But Why? Kenny will try to help Butters, he knows the pain. Everytime Kenny dies, who does he see? Not God. Not Satan. But Butters. Happy-ish Ending.


**Okay I've been very angry and sad lately because of School and stuff and I just kept thinking of my friend, who passed away and I wanted to write my experience only as Kenny and Butters. Because who doesn't like Bunny?**

**I didn't know weather to go T or M... so... Bare with me it has sensitive stuff! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>All The Same<strong>

He didn't know how this happend and to be honest he didn't really care. There where just too many grueling, guilt tripped thoughts whizzing around Kenny McCormick's head. There wouldn't be if his eyes weren't locked on the sight before him now. A wreckage of metal, concrete and blood all sprawled before his very eyes. He was holding back the urge to just let the tears stream down his face, fall to the ground beneath him and crash his fists on the pavement, but he knew that wouldn't do any good, that it wouldn't bring the love of his life back to health and that it wouldn't erase what he had done to that one person he so dearly loved. Had his anger not taken over he wouldn't have pushed Butters... but that is no reason. He just didn't know why he did it. Why had he done it?

"Buh...Butters." Crouched on his knees with hands holding his face, covering his horrified expression and his guilt, Kenny managed to mutter Butters' name as he slowly begain to rise to his feet and shuffle to the end of the sidewalk. He drew slow, jagged breathes to attempt calming himself. (But to no avale) He stepped down from it then, and started for a jog, then a run, Until he was right beside Butters. Lying with ribs pressed to the ground and back to the older, slow trickles of blood running down the sloped hill that the Crash had taken place. "Butters..." Kenny almost whispered dropping to his knees, clutching onto the platinum boy's turquoise coat and pulling his limp body onto his lap. Kenny was mortified. Despite him dying countless times and seeing buckets of blood at one time, this was _extremely _different. _His_ Butters was a broken and limp, bloody mess in his _own_ arms.

What really got Kenneth, was Butters' face. It hurt him so much. It twisted his heart and made him want to vomit until he couldn't breathe. It made him want to lay down and _die. _Which was exactly what his love was doing now. _Dying._

Butters' face was cut and bruised. His mouth, slightly open, managed to creep blood. It flowed down his face, landing on Kenny's hand which was supporting his limp head. Motionless, pale, catatonic. _Nothing _like the Butters everyone knew and loved. And damn, did Kenny love him. He looked peaceful despite the pain still seen in his slightly open, lidded eyes. "I'm so sorry Leopold... So sorry!" And that is when Kenny couldn't take his boyfriend staring back at him so motionlessly and he broke down into a flood of tears and gruff whispers of apology.

But Butters heard him. Butters was still alive, but barely. The crash had just absolutely paralyzed him. He did attempt to manage Kenny's name but his body did not allow him to speak. He begain to cry silently as he watched the one who made him this way rock back and forth, crying, while embracing him. Kenny stroked the younger's platinum hair and ruffled it. Sadly chuckling to himself of how 'Butters' it was. Kenny rubbed off his tears and decided if this was the last time he'd see Butters, he may as well make it last and make it good.

"Butters... I'm sorry I... I love you so much I know I seem like some sort of pimp that sleeps around with everyone but dammit..." He had to stop to bite his lip. This was harder than he thought. For God's sake his parka was practically _Red_ now. But Kenny felt tugging at his sleve, he looked down to find Butters was the one who tugged. He broke into a cheesy grin, though it was sad and glum. He ruffled the smaller boy's hair. How it stayed clean, still platinum with no blood in it, was a maricle. "Butters I love you."

"...Love y-you two... Ken...ny..." Kenny hugged Butters so tight he swore they would have became one if he squeezed the latter any tighter. They both cried. It was nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone cries, and everyone looses someone special to them. Neither of them thought they'd loose eachother in the most selfish of ways though.

And now as Butters does slip away and the Ambulance finally arrives, screeching to a stop with lights and sirens flashing danger, Kenny still holds him and doesn't let go. As the peramedic's come and beg him to sieze, he doesn't.

Because Kenny won't forgive himself for Pushing Butters because of his Jelousy. Kenny won't forget Butters said it back. That he knew Butters loved him two. And everytime Kenny dies, he sees Butters smiling his goofy grin. He is sorry for pushing Butters and he wouldn't have had he seen the car. But life goes on. Everyone knows who dies, everyone cares, everyone will remember him, everyone can't wait to see him again. But no one remembers when Kenny dies... why should it be any different for Butters?

The most painful thing... Walking into school that next day and no one remembers. Not a soul. And as you sit mouring over _nothing_, the pain just doesn't break up. But you remember. You know for a fact. You know that it wasn't just a dream or a stupid act, like your a mock up superhero.

Everyone knows it's Butters.

Everyone knows it's all in Kenny's head.

They know... But they don't _know._ Less Cartman sniggers in the corner, calling Kenny a pussy for crying over a stupid dream. Kenny finds no joy in life any more. The gun continues to blast at his brain, until this fake memory is washed away. For Kenny himself is lead to believe that Butters, was never to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh My God i did this in 15 minutes XD Soooo bored... Umm i don't think it's great but it's okay. I'm doing a fic about Craig's Gang soon called _Boring, Spazzy, Taco, Richness _if ya'll care, Its quite hilarious XD**

**Review or Die. Favourite if you like. I have a GregStophe fic if you care... please care XD**

**Butters: Everyone knows it's Butters~!**

**Kenny: That's not what she said...**

**Me: DAMMIT KENNETH GET OUT OF MY AUTHOR NOTES!**

**Kenny: *gets Craig* He will use the finger...**

**Me: ... That's for Tweek OHHHH~ BURN!**

**Butters: Lululu I've got some apples~!**

**Kenny: Lululu I've got some two.**

**Me: I think we should get THE FUCK OUT OF MY FANFICTION!**

**Butters and Kenny: ...Dayum.**


End file.
